This invention relates generally to wheelchairs and more particularly concerns accessories for improving wheelchair comfort.
Sitting in substantially the same position for extended periods of time often results, for anyone, in the absorption of perspiration by the portion of our garments which is pressed between our body and the seat. For wheelchair occupants, who sit for extended periods of time and/or expend significant energy in maneuvering the wheelchair, this problem is simply a fact of everyday life. The moisture absorbed by the garments continues in contact with both the skin and the wheelchair, causing skin irritation and disorders to the occupant and possible damage to the occupant's clothing and wheelchair. Spilled liquids present additional moisture problems since wheelchair confinement often makes prompt attention to such occurrences inconvenient or even impossible.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a wheelchair seat cover which improves the comfort of a wheelchair occupant. A further object of this invention is to provide a wheelchair seat cover which reduces skin irritation and disorders caused by extended exposure to moisture of any kind including perspiration. Yet another object of this invention to provide a wheelchair seat cover which reduces damage to the clothing of the wheelchair occupant by moisture. It is also an object of this invention is to provide a wheelchair seat cover which reduces damage to wheelchair upholstery by moisture. Still another object of this invention is to provide a wheelchair seat cover which minimizes moisture contact with the wheelchair occupant. An additional object of this invention is to provide a wheelchair seat cover which facilitates rapid permeation of moisture into isolation from the wheelchair occupant. A further object of this invention is to provide a wheelchair seat cover which absorbs moisture, including perspiration and spilled liquids. Another object of this invention is to provide a wheelchair seat cover which disperses absorbed moisture over a large surface area. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wheelchair seat cover which is easily attached to and removed from the wheelchair seat. And another object of this invention is to provide a wheelchair seat cover which is washable.